marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 7
... Arriving at the Kingpin's office tower incognito, the robot known as Ultron has come to listen to a proposition from the mobster. Since they are both after Roxxon Oil's new synthetic Vibranium, Nuform, the Kingpin offers to finance Ultron's operation to obtain the material to upgrade his body. In exchange, the Kingpin asks that the robot turn over a sample of Nuform for his scientists to examine and replicate. Although Ultron dislikes the idea of working for a human, the robot agrees, willing to do what it takes to get himself further to his mission to wipe out humanity. While at the the Manhattan branch of Stark Enterprises, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Black Panther go over the data they collected on Nuform. There is not much information, since Arthur Dearborn severed Iron Man's connection to the Iron Man's download. What they can ascertain is that there is something about the synthetic Vibranium that is unstable. The Black Panther is insistent that they stop Roxxon from marketing the material since it will affect Wakanda's lucrative export of Vibranium. Iron Man warns the Panther that they must proceed with caution as Roxxon can be a deadly foe to have. The armored Avenger also wonders who was responsible for sending the androids that attacked the Roxxon facility earlier. At that moment, Ultron has returned to his secret lab where he begins mass producing a new army of androids to assist in his capture of the Nuform. Meanwhile, Peter Parker returns to Empire State University to attend classes intending to meet with the Black Panther and Iron Man later. Walking the halls, he stops by the lab where his classmates Chip and Ethan continue to work on their experimentation with plants. Peter is bemused when the two scientists argue over the details of their findings. Peter finds that he cannot get his mind off the Black Panther and what he might be doing. Suddenly he realizes that the Wakandan price may be planning to attack Roxxon on his own. At Roxxon's New York office, T'Challa pays a visit to Jonas Hale. Revealing that he knows that there is something wrong with Nuform, he warns Hale to halt production or he will use all his diplomatic power to stop Roxxon from producing more. Hale calls T'Challa's bluff, promoting the prince to leave. Jonas then calls security and orders them to neutralize T'Challa. However, these guards are no match for T'Challa's superior fighting skill. He is given a last-minute assist from Spider-Man who had come to make sure T'Challa didn't get into more trouble than he can handle. With the battle over and no way of tying the attack to Roxxon, the pair agree to return to Empire State University and see what Iron Man has found for them. Meanwhile, Iron Man arrives at Empire State University where he meets with Arthur Dearborn. He asks Dearborn to tell him anything he might know about Nuform. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of military forces who have come to secure the building where Nuform is being held. Suspicious, Dearborn checks in with Jonas Hale to verify the order, and learns that the paperwork was faked. This discovery comes too late, and the "soldiers" surround the building in a force field. When the soldiers attack Iron Man, he blasts one of them with his repulsor rays, revealing it to be an android. When Iron Man is unable to peirce the forcefield, Arthur transforms into Sunturion and teleports into the facility. He arrives just as Ultron digs his way up into the basement storage room in a massive digging device. Sunturion is stunned by Ultron who grabs a crate of Nuform and flees back in the tunnel. Recovering from the attack, Sunturion discovers that the crates have easily broken apart because the artificial Vibranium has turned into Anti-Metal and melted the metal components. By this time, Spider-Man and the Black Panther have arrived on the scene. Comparing notes, they have deduced that the Kingpin is the only one capable of organizing the phony paperwork. When Sunturion returns and tells them about the Nuform's transformation into Antarctic Vibranium due to exposure to microwaves, Spider-Man realizes that Chip and Ethan's botany experiment was responsible for accelerating the decay of the synthetic Vibranium. While Spider-Man and Black Panther rush to stop the experiment, Iron Man and Sunturion burrow underground to find Ultron. En route, Spider-Man and the Panther are swarmed by the androids disguised as soldiers. While down below, Iron Man and Sunturion clash with Ultron, who is capable of automatically repairing himself. When Spider-Man and the Panther reach the botany lab, they discover that the microwave experiments have already been stopped. Suddenly, the building next door beings to collapse. Before they can act, someone comes to tell Spider-Man that he has a call from Wilson Fisk. Taking the call, Spider-Man learns that the Kingpin has been monitoring the situation, and believing he had been betrayed by Ultron, offers his aid to the heroes in order to save the city from destruction. With information from the Kingpin, Spider-Man is able to radio Iron Man and give him a frequency for a sonic blast that will incapacitate Ultron. This allows Sunturion to unleash a powerful blast that burries Ultron under tons of rubble. With other concerns, the two armored men recover the Nuform. Returning it to the surface, Iron Man returns the material with the rest of the supply. The heroes deduce that the only way to destroy the Nuform is to transport it into the Earth's core where it would be incinerated. However. Sunturion refuses to teleport the material there since he is a Roxxon employee and cannot bring himself to destroy property that belongs to his employer. With no other choice, Iron Man burrows down to the Earth's core and blasts a tunnel sending the Nuform falling into the molten core, destroying it. In the aftermath of the crisis the authorities have arrived on the scene to clean up the mess. Also arriving is Jonas Hale, who feeds Arthur Dearborn a story claiming that the imperfections in Nuform were kept a secret by a rogue faction within Roxxon. Much to Iron Man's disappointment, Dearborn buys the story without question. With nothing left to do, Spider-Man decides to head home so he can spend some quality time with his wife Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** * Chip * Ethan * Atwood Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = Fast Feud II: Speed Demon's Revenge | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Writer2_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler2_1 = Paris Cullins | Inker2_1 = Dave Cooper | Colourist2_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Synopsis2 = Receiving an urgent message, the Rocket Racer calls the office of Ernie Sluganski to find out what's going on.The Rocket Racer was contacted via pager. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as it is an obsolete technology. Before he can get answers, the Racer is ambushed by Speed Demon who has come for revenge after their last battle and has Sluganski as his prisoner.The Rocket Racer clashed with Speed Demon in . Speed Demon gives the Rocket Racer ten minutes to try and capture him and speeds off. Rocket Racer follows after Speed Demon, weaving around the crowd of bewildered people on the grounds of Rockafeller Plaza. Speed Demon lures Rocket Racer into the Radio City Music Hall where he ambushes the Racer in the theater where the Rockette's are practicing. Although Speed Demon has superior speed, the Rocket Racer is able to use his high tech skateboard and superior fighting skill to eventually turn the tide of battle around, knocking Speed Demon off a balcony. With Speed Demon knocked out, he is placed under police custody once again. Later, Rocket Racer visits Sluganski in the hospital where he commended for his work. Rocket Racer feels great being on the right side of the law for once.Rocket Racer mentions how he went straight thanks to Spider-Man. The Rocket Racer began his career as a criminal in . The Racer later reformed in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ernie "Sluggo" Sluganski Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * Rocket Board | StoryTitle3 = The Origin of Venom | Editor3_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Writer3_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler3_1 = Don Hudson | Inker3_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer3_1 = Brad Joyce | Synopsis3 = Edward Brock wa on the career fastrack as a jouranlist when he published an interview with Emil Gregg, a man who claimed to be the serial killer known as the Sin-Eater.The real Sin-Eater, Stan Carter, terrorized New York City from - , when he was captured by Spider-Man. Emil Gregg was a mentally ill man who thought he was the Sin-Eater. When it was later revealed that someone else was Sin-Eater, Eddie's career was ruined. Blaming Spider-Man for the end of his career a desperate Eddie Brock eventually went to Our Lady of Saints Church to pray and ultimately take his life. However, fate had other plans in store for Brock. Before he could take his own life, Eddie found himself bonded to the alien symbiote that Spider-Man once wore as a costume.Spider-Man obtained the alien symbiote in . Discovering it was alive, he abandoned the costume in . When the symbiote attempted to bond with Peter Parker again, he seemingly killed it in the bell tower in . It was revealed later that the symbiote was brought back to life by the Intelligencia, as seen in . Both having a hatred of Spider-Man, the pair became Venom. Using the symbiotes natural abilities and it's knowledge of Spider-Man's double identity, Venom vowed to destroy Spider-Man. However, to date, all of his attempts to destroy Spider-Man have been met with failure.Venom's origins here retell the events first revealed in . The story ends with a scene depicting Venom holding a skeleton wearing a Spider-Man costume. Spider-Man briefly tricked Venom into thinking he had died in an explosion, as seen in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Daily Globe Building *** Our Lady of Saints Church Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle4 = The Origin of Green Goblin: Sins of the Father! | Editor4_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Writer4_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler4_1 = Don Hudson | Inker4_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist4_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer4_1 = Brad Joyce | Synopsis4 = Harry Osborn has come to the grave of his father, Norman Osborn, to pay his respects.Norman Osborn was believed to have been killed during a battle with Spider-Man in . However, as revealed in , Norman survived and went into hiding. The body buried in this grave is a John Doe that Osborn traded places with. Nobody is aware that Norman survived until he resurfaces in . Harry thinks about how his father became distant and cold after the death of his mother.Emily Osborn also did not truly die. As revealed in , Emily faked her death in order to get away from her husband. She will resurface again in . Norman became driven by his work and when a formula blew up in his face, he was given powers and driven mad. He then became the supervillain known as the Green Goblin, clashing regularly with Spider-Man.The accident that gave the Green Goblin his powers was first depicted in . The Goblin first clashed with Spider-Man back in . Incidentally, Harry became friends with Spider-Man's alter-ego, Peter Parker, while they both attended Empire State University. Unable to impress his father, Harry spiraled into drug abuse, which impaired his mind and he almost died due to a drug overdose.Harry's drug abuse was chronicled in - . The war between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin reached it's zenith when the Goblin murdered Peter Parker's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy.The Goblin murdered Gwen Stacy in . The original Green Goblin seemingly perished battling Spider-Man, Harry unmasked the villain and discovered that the Goblin was his father.Harry discovered his father's double identity in . Covering up his father's career as the Green Goblin, Harry became unhinged and eventually discovered that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Taking up the mantle of the Green Goblin, Harry battled Spider-Man, but was ultimately defeated.Harry's descent into madness and becoming the Green Goblin was chronicled in - . Deemed not criminally responsible, Harry was put in the care of a psychologist by the name of Barton Hamilton. Hamilton became obsessed with becoming the next Green Goblin. Usurping the role only to be defeated by Harry who reclaimed his double identity.Hamilton's scheme to b ecome the Green Goblin and his defeat was chronicled in . Returning to a normal life, Harry eventually married Liz Allen and they had a son, Norman.Harry and Liz eloped together, as explained in . Normie was born in . Recently, Harry's family was threatened by the Hobgoblin, who sought the secrets of Norman Osborn's Goblin Formula. Harry became the Green Goblin once again to protect his family.The Hobgoblin threatened Harry's family in prompting Harry to become the Goblin again in . Although Harry has recently used the Goblin identity as a force for good, if he will become a villain again remains to be seen. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Origin of the Hobgoblin: The Price of Power! | Editor5_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Writer5_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler5_1 = Don Hudson | Inker5_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist5_1 = Kevin Tinsley | Letterer5_1 = Brad Joyce | Synopsis5 = The origins of the Hobgoblin have their beginnings with Ned Leeds, reporter for the Daily Bugle, who started dating Betty Brant after her relationship with Peter Parker ended.Ned Leeds started dating Betty in . The pair eventually were married,Betty and Ned were married in . however, Betty was still haunted by the death of her brother Bennett during a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus.Bennett Brant was seemingly killed in . However, unknown to everyone at the time, Bennett didn't die. He will resurface in . Hating Spider-Man for the anguish he caused Betty, Ned found the opportunity for revenge when he discovered a cache of the Green Goblin's equipment. He used this equipment to become the Hobgoblin.The cache of Goblin weapons was actually found by Roderick Kingsley in . As revealed in - , Ned discovered that Roderick was the Hobgoblin and was brainwashed into taking up the role in Kingsley's place. Meanwhile, Jason Macendale, the mercenary known as Jack O'Lantern became a regular foe of Spider-Man.Spider-Man first fought Jack O'Lantern in . Both the Hobgoblin and Jack O'Lantern ended up working together through their connection with the Rose. However, when Jack refused to help destroy Spider-Man it led to a battle between the two of them.Jack O'Lantern and Hobgoblin battled in . Seeking revenge, Macendale used his connections to have assassins kill Ned Leeds so he could usurp the Hobgoblin identity.Ned Leeds was murdered in , Macendale's involvement was revealed in . After many defeats at the hands of Spider-Man, Macendale made a deal with the demon N'astirh for more power. This in turn transformed the Hobgoblin into a demon.N'astirh transformed the Hobgoblin in . A later battle with Doctor Strange, the sorcerer cast a spell that made the Hobgoblin believe he was still human.This spell was cast upon the Hobgoblin in . This led the Hobgoblin to become mentally unhinged, thinking he was fighting the agents of Satan, but killing innocent people until he was stopped by Spider-Man and Ghost Rider.Hobgoblin's battle with Spider-Man and Ghost Rider occurred in - . Seeking more power, Hobgoblin recently battled Darkhawk and failed.This battle occurred in - . After a second encounter with Ghost Rider revealed that the Hobgoblin's demonic transformation had not yet completed.This discovery was revealed in . | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Outlaw Justice! Part 3 | Editor6_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Writer6_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler6_1 = Don Hudson | Inker6_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist6_1 = Kevin Tinsley | Letterer6_1 = Brad Joyce | Synopsis6 = Silver Sable and the Outlaws had been hired to rescue the daughter of a Canadian Parliamentarian that had been kidnapped by terrorists. This has put them in direct confrontation with their former ally, the Sandman who had been hired by Boussard and his group as muscle. Although the Sandman easily batters the Rocket Racer and Prowler, he is unable to cause harm to Will O' the Wisp. Hypnotizing the Sandman, the Wisp leaves him open to attack from the Racer. Blasted by the Racer's rockets, the Sandman is only momentarily stunned. When he lashes back in the form of a sandstorm, Silver Sable tells her operatives to keep their former ally busy so she can complete their mission. Searching for Michelle Tiers, Sable finds Boussard trying to escape with the girl in a helicopter. Although Sable takes out Boussard's minions, the terrorist leader threatens to shoot the girl, prompting Silver to stand down. By this point, Sandman notices that Silver Sable is no longer present. Knocking aside the Outlaws, he goes looking for her. He goes outside where he sees Boussard taking off in his helicopter with Michelle as his prisoner. Joining his employer in the chopper, he learns how Michelle's life was threatened to secure his escape. That's when the Sandman turns on Boussard, damaging the helicopter. With the terrorist leader tranquilized, the authorities are called. In the aftermath of the battle, Sandman admits to Silver Sable that he screwed up. He said he was only trying to prove his worth by pretending to side with Boussard.Sandman mentions how he "failed" as an Avenger. He was a reserve member of the Avengers in . He quit the group in a fit of anger in . However, Sable is impressed with Sandman's work that she offers him a contract to work as a member of the Outlaws. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boussard Other Characters: * Michelle Tiers * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Rocket Board | Notes = Continuity Notes The Machine and the Man: Fast Feud II: Speed Demon's Revenge: The Origin of Venom: The Origin of the Green Goblin: The Origin of Hobgoblin: Outlaw Justice Part 3: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}